Liberating You From Your Pain
by Sampaguita38
Summary: The Shinobi War has come to an end, and Sasuke is getting a special treatment from a certain kunoichi who seems to gain influence over him. Perhaps too much influence. What if it was meant to be ? What if THEY were meant to be?


Liberating You From Your Pain

Sasuke Uchiha laid injured, clawed to his bed, or more like handcuffed to a hospital bed that restrained him from using his chakra. He didn't struggle or attempt to get away, he was too tired for that. His wounds and bandages he got from the Shinobi War were carefully treated by a Hyuuga. He didn't care about her name, but nor did he mind her. Since his return, he had heard non stop gossip and giggles among the nurses along with rumors spreading into Konoha to end up to God-knows-where. He found the young woman's presence quite soothing, not that he'd ever admit that. Her quiet nature, and the fact that she never intruded into people's personal space was quite some characteristic he appreciated. They were not so different from each other after all if you took into consideration both of their clans, positions within society back then, their kekkei genkai, and dark pasts. His onyx orbs laid on the peripheral view that his window gave access to, the sunset beams slowly warming his cold pale skin. His lips pressed into a thin line as he let his mind wander elsewhere.

That was until he felt the presence of a familiar chakra. A certain long blue haired girl was peeping through the slightly open door. Sasuke's gaze shifted from the window to meet her opal lavender tinted eyes. There was something about her that he did not like. She was too fragile, too kind for her own good. He wanted to tell her that it would only bring her misery. People take all they can but never give. He brushed that thought aside, it wasn't his business.

She seemed to shrink under his intense gaze, her cheeks turning into a pretty pink at being caught on an odd behaviour. Her once boyish cut hair was now naturally long, waist length reaching the small of her back. Her dark hair reflecting different shades of dark blue.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to spy on people ?" Sasuke snorted, not intentionally wanting to sound rude. His habitual tone... well his habitual tone was a habit, and he was not sure whether he was willing to make an effort just for the sake of a mere volunteer at the hospital.

Hinata fiddled nervously, the way she always did whenever she was around Naruto. She really could not help but notice a hint of playfulness or teasing in his voice. Maybe she had made herself too much of a fool that she was imagining things. The girl bowed in apology and shame, "Gomenasai Uchiha-san."

Sasuke didn't say anything, nor did she. There was nothing to be said, nothing at all. Hinata just proceeded to check up on him as usual, and changed his bandages as a routine. Every day had it been the same, the examination was done in quiet, not that either of them minded, but this time Sasuke could not help but to enjoy the little interaction that they shared with each other. Not many people would come to visit besides Naruto and from time to time Sakura. The village did notice how handsome he had gotten over the years, and how much of a man he resembled, but they did not forget that he was a traitor. He was a pretty face who had contributed into killing the townspeople of Konoha. Sure he was pretty to look at, but no one dared to show him sympathy, people either despised him or some were afraid.

The Hyuuga girl had become a minor yet the most frequent and constant person in his life. She fulfilled a small role, but a role that somewhat kept him sane. Deeply inside he did not feel anything against her, she was as much of a prisoner than he was of his father as children. She did not have to suffer the massacre of all her clan, but she did have the loss of her mother, or so he heard a long time ago. Her pain could not compare to his, but she had lost her mother and Neji. To some extent she could understand him, and that little understanding was enough for him.


End file.
